Camp Half-Blood Plays Truth or Dare
by Xx HADES xX
Summary: Lets play truth or dare! Oh yeah, I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Camp Half-Blood. But you can come watch if you want! It'll be funnnn!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story, so I don't know how it'll go. I was sitting on the sofa when an idea just popped into my head, so I decided to make camp half-blood play truth or dare. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER****:**

**Rick Riordan: Who owns PJO and HOO?**

**Me: I thought you own it...**

**Rick: But I dont anymore!**

**Me: Who owns it? Who owns it?**

**Rick: I gave it back to myself.**

**Me: Oh.. Cool... =(**

Percy P.O.V

It wasn't much of a bright sunny day at camp. I was really surprised, considering that the weather is controlled by Chiron here. There were dark, black skies, and the water (ocean, I should say) wasn't calm. I spotted Chiron and went to question him.

"Chiron?" I asked. "Why is the weather..." I pointed to the sky. "... Not happy?"

I know, not my best choice of words. but "not happy" was all I could think of.

Chiron looked up. "The weather will stay like this for a few days. The machine that controls the weather is broken, so the weather at camp is out of control." He waved his finger to the sky. "So this weather, has nothing to do with Zeus."

I nodded. "Okay." Then, for the first time in my life, I had an IDEA (Your probably thinking OMG). Lets play Truth or Dare until the freaky weather goes away! It was better than my usual ideas. I went to Athena's cabin to ask if Annabeth wanted to play.

"Annabeth?"

She was sitting on the floor, (Don't ask me why) and sketching something on drafting paper. Annabeth didn't bother to look up at me. "Yeah?"

"You wanna play truth or dare? In my cabin." I asked.

"Sure, give me a few minutes. I'll be there."

"Okay." I walked out, and went to call the others.

**(I don't want to explain that he went here and there and then he went there, so lets just say he brought Annabeth, Jason, Grover, Piper, Travis, Conner, Thalia, and Nico.)**

We were all sitting on the floor of my cabin.

"So..." I said. "I'll go first. Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"she said confidently.

I thought about it for a minute, and whispered in her ear; "Admit you're scared of heights."

When I backed away, Thalia said "Do I have to?"

I smiled an Apollo smile (And we all know how Apollo smiles, right?).

Thalia started. "I'm afraid of..."

"Go on..."

"I'm afraid of heights." She put her face in her hands.

Travis laughed. "Are you sure your Zeus's daughter?"

Everyone except Annabeth, of course, cracked up.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Did you have to choose that dare?"

While I was laughing, I managed to croak a "Yes".

"Okay, then." Thalia said. "It's my turn. BTW, I'm gonna KILL you, JACKSON."

I waved my hands around. "Ooo... I'm scared!" And I laughed again.

Thalia ignored me and said, "Truth or Dare, Annabeth?"

Annabeth P.O.V

"Dare" I said.

Thalia smiled. "I dare you to hold a spider in your hand."

"WHAT!" I screamed so loud, I think the cabin shook.

Jason smirked. "A dare is a dare!"

"Fine." I mumbled.

Conner took out a spider from his pocket.

"Conner," Piper asked. "Why is there a spider in your pocket?"

"You don't need to know.."

Piper rolled her eyes, and I tried really hard not to scream as he put it in my hand.

And then...

**CLIFFHANGER! I was thinking of making suspense here... I don't know.. should I? YES, I SHOULD. I might update like everyday, or even every few hours! My normal chapters are going to be wayyy longer than this, so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I didn't have enough time because of my homework, school, swimming, and a bunch of other stuff, so I need one more day. I'll be updating tomorrow, (11/10/2012). Until then, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I see you really like this story... I'll try to update everyday. I was working on it, and the page got deleted, so I had to write it again... and here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Percy, say the disclaimer!**

**Percy: MAKE ME**

**Me: *Snaps Fingers***

***Annabeth comes in with an Shot gun***

**Annabeth: Percy, SAY IT**

**Percy: Xx Hades xX does not own anything! I said it!**

**Annabeth P.O.V (Continued)  
**And Then...

I stood up and started running in circles. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Then I jumped into Percy's bed and put the covers over me.

I could hear them laughing.

I felt something under me. Curiously, I picked it up. It was a teddy bear. _My_ teddy bear.

"PERCY!" I yelled.

Everyone went quiet.

I put the bear up so everyone could see. "What's _this_ doing here, seaweed brain?"

Everyone started cracking up again.

Percy started thinking of an explanation **(Did I spell that right?)** but all I heard was "I didn't" and "but".

Jason grabbed the teddy bear and laughed even more from looking at it. "This thing has LIPSTICK on it!"

Percy blushed like crazy and tried to change the subject. "Alright, alright! It's Annabeth's turn!"

I looked around the room. "Grover, truth or dare?"

**Grover P.O.V**

Man, getting a truth or dare from Annabeth is intense. Who knows what she could think of? "Dare" I said.

I felt more confident than I should be.

Annabeth didn't even hesitate. "Kiss another tree in front of Juniper. And you can't tell anyone is was a dare."

Travis and Conner whistled. "Are you against Juniper or something?"

"None of your business."

Annabeth pushed me forward. I had no choice. I spotted Juniper waving to me and ran to her.

Right then and there, I kissed the nearest tree. BIG mistake.

I was about to tell her that it was a dare, but I remembered Annabeth said I can't.

Before I could run away, Juniper grabbed me and took me away.

**Piper P.O.V**

We waited fro so much time. SO much silence. Finally, I couldn't take it. "That's it, Juniper is probably killing Grover right now. I'll take his turn."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Percy, truth or dare?" I asked

Percy answered "Truth".

I thought about it for a minute. "Is it true you got kissed by a girl before Annabeth? Who is it?"

**Percy P.O.V**

I nervously glanced at Annabeth and Piper. "Um... Annabeth, can you get out of the room?"

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "What, no!"

"Then can you like... not listen?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm staying here, seaweed brain."

Crap. Annabeth's going to kill me. "Rachel," I mumbled.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Rachel." I repeated.

I turned to look at Annabeth. She looked like she was going to explode...

**OH YEAH! CLIFFHANGER! I bet you want to kill me, but I'm having fun making cliffhangers. It's the weekend, so next chapter is coming tomorrow. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Next Chapter! To the people who asked when Percy and Rachel kissed, it's in the last Olympian, first chapter (book 5 of PJO). Enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Rick Riordan: I will give the ownership of PJO to Xx Hades xX!**

**Me: REALLY? OMG I'm so honored!**

**Rick Riordan: Psyche!**

**Me: Seriously? =(**

**Annabeth P.O.V. (Continued)**

"Rachel." Percy said.

I could feel my face burning at that moment. My body was turning red.

I grabbed Percy's collar, picked him up, slammed him against the wall. "When did this happen, Percy?"

Everyone was deadly quiet, watching us like a movie.

He started stammering. "I didn't like... I mean I didn't kiss her... but-"

I could feel my eyes tearing up. I punched him in the gut, pushed him to the floor, and ran out of his cabin. Thalia came with me.

I went into the Athena cabin, ignoring my siblings, and slammed into my bed.

Thalia sat next to me.

Gabby, Jake, and Mike, my siblings, stared at me. I guess I was crying loudly.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

Thalia sighed. "Lets just say it's about Percy and Rachel."

Gabby raised an eyebrow. "Percy broke up with her?"

Thalia shook her head. "No, no. I think _Annabeth_ might want to explain."

She patted me back, but I didn't move.

"Well, Annie." Jake said. "Tell us when you're ready."

They got back to work, or whatever they were doing.

"Annabeth," Thalia said. "I'm sure Percy didn't mean to. He wouldn't want to hurt you."

I sat up, but didn't look at Thalia. "I guess you're right. But why did he do it anyway?"

"He didn't kiss Rachel. Rachel kissed him. Does that clear it up?"

I nodded and sighed.

Thalia got off the bed. "You want to come with?"

"No." I replied. "Maybe later."

"Okay." She walked out the door.

**Percy P.O.V**

I wanted to run after Annabeth to tell her it was a mistake, but she pounded me so hard that I couldn't move.

Travis whistled. "Way to go, Piper!"

Jason patted her on the back.

Piper shrugged. "It's not _my_ problem. It's Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel's problem."

"Whatever." Nico said. "It' Percy's turn in the game."

I raised me hand off the ground. "Help."

Nico and Jason helped me up, when Grover burst into the room, with bruises and cuts all over.

**THE MOST AWESOME CLIFFHANGER YET! (Or, I think). I think I should make Nico do a dare next. What you think? I know this chapter is kinda short, but It's past my bedtime. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! New Chapter! I was thinking that the last chapter was short, and I owe you. And also, I'm doing a Random Dare of the Day! Comment if you did it!**

**Today's Random Dare****: Go to the front desk of a building and ask for the 600th floor. (I'm going to the empire state building just to do this =P)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I totally own PJO!**

**Thalia: No, you don't.**

**Me: *Sigh* You're right, I don't.**

**Jason P.O.V (Continued)**

Grover burst into the room, gasping for air every 5 seconds. He was bloody and had cuts all over him. I was so surprised that I dropped Percy to the ground when I picked him up.

Nico raised his eyebrows. "Oh My Gods, Grover! What happened?"

Grover crashed on a random bed. "It *gasps for air* was *gasps for air* TERRIBLE! After I kissed some tree, by the way her name is Sadie, Juniper brought me to the jungle! Which is like 5 feet away from camp. Not really the jungle. Juniper beat me up and Sadie followed. After that, Sadie tried to kiss me back, and Juniper slapped _her_. Then the 2 girls got into a fight, and I nearly escaped with my life!"

Conner was leaning against the wall. "I seriously don't care."

Grover sat up. "So... what's new?"

"Not much," Nico said.

"Percy got in a fight with Annabeth," I said.

"Who started it?" Grover asked.

We all pointed to Piper.

Piper held her hands up. "Hey! All I did was ask a stupid question. Anyway, we have to get back to the game. Percy, it's you turn."

"Truth or dare... Travis."

Travis smiled. "Dare."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows and started to think.

"Percy!" Travis said. "Don't think too hard! It might make your head explode!"

Percy ignored him and snapped his fingers. "I got it! Travis, I dare you to make out with a skeleton!"

"What?" Travis asked. "Where do I get a skeleton?"

We all smiled at Nico.

"No!" Travis said. "No, no, no. I'm not making out with Nico's thousand year old skeleton homies!"

All of us laughed, when Thalia came into the room.

"Annabeth's okay?" Percy asked Thalia.

She shrugged. "Not sure. She said she might be coming back later."

Percy nodded. "Okay, back to Nico."

Nico stood up. "I'll get the most disgusting skeletons I can find. Travis, stay put."

We held onto Travis shoulders to make sure he doesn't leave and Nico walked out of the cabin.

"I'll take the next turn," Grover said. "Because you guys skipped mine. Conner, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Conner said with confidence. "Bring it, Grover."

"Is it true that you stole my underwear?"

Conner blushed. "Yes."

"WHAT?" Grover yelled. "That was my favorite pair. Also, I have no idea why you would steal ANYONE'S underpants."

Conner chuckled. "I'll get it." He walked out Percy's cabin.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I walked out of Athena's cabin, when I bumped into a girl. Her books fell on the floor.

"Sorry," I said. I picked up the books and looked up. The girl was Rachel.

**OMG! What is Annabeth going to do to Rachel? Find out tomorrow! Until then, PEACE.**

**(My Fave word: ~concatenation~ What's yours?)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! First of all, thanks for the reviews! And second, you guys say this story is funny, but this is based on a random day of school with my friends. But then again, we do laugh a lot in school... Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I am eating an Oreo right now.**

**(THAT WAS A DISCLAIMER AND YOU CANT PROVE THAT IT WASN'T! So, HAHA!)**

**By the way, this is a sad, sad chapter. (Don't forget to put a box of tissues next to you before you read) SO I decided to make the story longer so you guys can laugh a little more =)**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

The girl was Rachel.

I didn't want to start a fight, but I'm not going to be Mr. Nice Guy. I dropped the books that I picked up and walked away, as if this never happened.

"Annabeth!" Rachel called. She ran up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

I swatted her hand from my shoulder and I kept walking.

This time, she turned my around, and put both of her hands on each of my shoulder. "Annabeth, What happened?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think you already know."

She raised an eyebrow. "What? What do I know?"

"Percy told me you kissed him."

Rachel denied it. "What? No..."

"Fine. Let's go to Percy's cabin and ask him, then."

When we got to the cabin, everyone was silent. I guess it was because Rachel was standing next to me, and I wasn't killing her right now.

"Percy." I said. "Did Rachel EVER kiss you?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

I turned to Rachel and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"That never happened." She said. "Ever."

"Actually," Percy interrupted. "Sorry, I don't want you guys to hate each others guts, but... remember, Rachel? Like, 2 hours before Beckendorf... you know.. died?"

Rachel sighed and looked down. "I remember now. I'm sorry, Annabeth but-"

I cut her off my punching her in the nose, and she fainted. I didn't regret any of that.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. "Why did you..." His voice faded.

"You belong to me." I said, and then it hit me. I was jealous. Really jealous. It happened before Percy and I were a couple, and it was probably an accident. Rachel wasn't the oracle at the time. I covered my words up by saying, "Sorry." But of course, no one accepted my apology.

5 seconds later, Conner came into the cabin with a dirty underwear in his hand, and he had a smile on his face. "Hey Grover, I-" Then his smile faded, when he saw Rachel laying on the floor, with a broken nose. "oh.. I'll just.. you know..." And Conner ran out Percy's cabin.

What a miserable day for me.

Rachel was mortal, so we couldn't give her nectar and **(Do you spell it like 'amberoisa'? I don't know..) **Instead, we called up 911 and put Rachel in a mortal hospital.

So there we were, sitting on the dirty of floors of Percy's cabin, wondering how this all started.

**Travis P.O.V**

The rest of the day was not as fun as the last few hours.

"Piper, Piper, Piper." I said. "This all your fault."

"MY FAULT?" Piper yelled. "Who thought of playing this game anyway?"

We all pointed at Percy, and he nervously laughed.

"Whatever." Jason said. "Doesn't matter now. Let's get back to the game. Your turn, Conner."

We looked around, and realized Conner wasn't here.

I smirked. Now was my chance. "Well, then." I said. "Because Conner is my brother, I guess I'll have to take his turn."

"Whoa," Thalia said. "Hold up. Didn't you have to make out with Nico's skeleton homies?"

We all laughed at that, when Nico came in, with the skeleton.

It was so ugly, it could win the ugliest "thingy" of the year award. I couldn't think of a better name than "thingy", because it didn't even look like a skeleton! Imagine a piece of crap. That's the only description I could give to it.

Nico smiled when he saw me staring at the skeleton with my jaw dropped. He put his arm around the thingy. "Allow me to introduce, Skelly the skeleton!" He pointed to me. "That's the guy you have to make out with. I'll pay you extra if it lasts more than 15 minutes."

WHAT? HOLD UP! 15 minutes? Nico's paying Skelly to make out with me for FIFTEEN MINUTES? You have got to be kidding me. Before, I could react, Skelly jumped on top of me, while everyone else recorded us on their cameras.

I couldn't breath anymore. I bet it's been longer than fifteen minutes. When Skelly finally pulled apart, I passed out, and the last thing I heard was every cracking up, along with Nico handing Skelly a wad of cash. Then everything went black.

**Piper P.O.V**

I couldn't stop laughing. To savor this moment, all of us uploaded the video to YouTube, hoping that more people make Travis pissed.

Speaking of Travis, he fainted.

"Best. Dare. Ever." Thalia said, and clapped Percy's hand.

After a while, when were calm, Travis woke up with a headache. No one bother asking Travis how he feels, and just said: "Travis, you can take your turn now."

Travis remembered everything, and pointed his finger at Percy. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" **(This is like the funniest line of all time. I can't help but laugh.)**

Travis held his head and looked at me. "Piper, truth or dare. You have no idea what I have in store for you."

**Well, that's pretty much it. The longest chapter, with more than 1,000 words! I have no idea what Travis is going to dare/truth Piper, so post your dare/truth in the comments! I'll pick the best one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm watching Spongebob Squarepants right now =P**

**(You know you love that show!)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I WILL DESTROY YOU!**

**(Haha, the funniest disclaimer I ever had. Imagine a guy walking up to you and saying "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Hahaha. Btw, I don't own anything.)**

**Piper P.O.V**

Recap: _Travis said, "Piper, truth or dare. you have no idea what I have in store for you."_

Getting a truth/dare from Travis is enough pain, but him adding _"You have no idea what I have in store for you"_ is just plain scary. I had no idea what to choose. I decided to make the choice random and took out a drachma from my pocket.

"I'm gonna flip a coin," I said. "Heads is dare, Tales is truth."

I flipped it. Come on, come on...

Heads. It's a dare.

"Of course," I murmured.

Travis cleared his throat. "Alright, Piper. It's a dare. Hmm... I dare you to die."

"What the hell?" I asked.

Travis pointed to Nico. "This guy will take you from the underworld and bring you back to life."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Nico will, He has to swear on the River Styx."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Do I have to?"

Travis nodded.

"Fine." Nico raised his right hand. "I swear on the River Styx that Piper sucks."

"HEY!" I protested.

Nico chuckled and said. "Okay, I'll do it for real this time. I swear on the River Styx that I will bring Piper back to life when she dies."

"There you have it." Annabeth said. "Now Piper, go die."

"How do I die?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Percy waved his hands around like a kindergartener. He whispered his idea in Travis' ears, and both of them smiled.

"Hey Piper.." Travis said. "There's a part 2 to your dare... I have an idea on how you die."

**Sorry for the ridiculously short chapter, but I have to do a huge project for school, and go to my friend's house. I'll make the next chapter extra long (maybe 1000 words) to make up for this. Byeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI PEOPLE WHO'S NAMES I DON'T KNOW. WHAZZUP? Sorry, I'm just really hyper right now. Anyway, back to the story =)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Can I own Percy Jackson for a few seconds?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: Please?**

**Rick: No**

**Me: PRETTY Please?**

**Rick: No**

**Me: Is no the only thing you can say?**

**Rick: No**

**(I don't own anything)**

**Piper P.O.V**

PART 2? Part 1 was enough. Now there's a PART 2? Whatever.

"What is it?" I asked Travis.

Travis whispered the 'Part 2' into I ear.

Jason started fake crying. "Ugh! I hate it when you whisper the dare!"

Everyone ignored him, and Travis plopped a cap onto my head. "What's this for?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." Travis said. "You know... to make sure you do it. It has a camera, so everything you see appears on Percy's T.V."

**(Percy has a T.V. in his cabin)**

I rolled my eyes and walked out the cabin to do the stupid dare. Well, I'm off to Olympus!

**(WHAT IS SHE GONNA DO IN OLYMPUS?)**

I walked into the throne room, made my hands into fists, and put both of my arms on my hips, like a superhero does, with my chest puffed up.

"DO NOT FEAR!" I yelled. "PIPER GIRL IS HERE!"

Zeus was speechless. "You must first bow down to me!"

I squinted my eyes. Can't believe I was doing this. "You're not the boss of me."

Zeus turned red. "I'll give you one more chance, little girl. Poseidon and I are ready to kill you."

I took a deep breath, with hints of confidence. "I heard you were touching Poseidon's butt last night. Did it feel good?"

"THAT IS IT!" Zeus yelled. He took out his master bolt and shocked Piper. And she died.

**Travis P.O.V**

Wow. When I told Piper to piss off Zeus, I didn't mean like _that_ much. Whatever. Her choice.

"Well Nico," I said. "Piper girl is dead. Go bring her back."

Nico went to the underworld without protesting, but with mumbling something like "I always have to do the dirty work."

"Alright." I rubbed my hands together. "Piper's turn, but she's dead, so I guess I'll take her-"

Annabeth stopped me. "Oh no, you don't. My turn."

I grumbled.

Annabeth thought about it. "I'm gonna need Drew from the Aphrodite cabin for this." She went out, and when she came back, she brought Conner _and_ Drew with her. "I don't need Conner, but he was playing before, so whatever."

Annabeth started, "Okay, Drew. I need a favor-"

"No." Drew said. "No Favors from me. It'll be a trade."

"Fine. Do this for me, and... um... you can give me a makeover?"

Drew squealed and laughed happily. "YES! A million times yes!" She said yes like she was getting married.

Annabeth whispered the dare into Drew's ear.

Drew sighed. "As much as I hate doing this, for a makeover, anything's possible." She glanced at Conner.

**Conner P.O.V**

"What?" I asked "Why are you looking at me."

Drew used her charm speak. "Conner, take off your clothes."

I took off his clothes. And when I say this, I mean ALL of my clothes. How much I wanted to slap Annabeth and Drew right now...

"Eww..." Thalia said, blocking her face. "Annabeth, how do you enjoy this?"

"I'm not done yet!" Drew said. "Conner, put your underwear on."

I put my underwear on. Thank the gods.

Everyone turned and faced me now. Drew smirked. "Conner, walk around the whole camp in circles, for an hour, singing Justin Bieber's 'baby' song, with only your underwear on."

Damn. I did what I didn't want to do, there was no stopping it. Words came pouring out of me, from Drew's charm speak. "Baby, Baby, Baby, ohhh.." My legs walked for me, for a straight hour. Since it was my turn next, I knew what truth/dare I was going to give Drew and Annabeth. WATCH OUT PEOPLE.

**Whats the dare? Whats is the truth? What is he gonna do to them? Whats happening to Piper? Where is Nico? How stupid does Conner look right now? SO MANY QUESTIONS. (By the way, post your best truth or dare in the comments, I'll choose one if it's really good!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY PEOPLE! I update everyday, but there was party yesterday so, yeah. This is gonna be kinda short, because I have school in 20 minutes =)**

**Nice truths and dares! I'll try to add as much as possible!**

***JASON AND PIPER ARE NOT TOGETHER YET, SO JASON DOESN'T REALLY CARE ABOUT PIPER DYING *  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I like pancakes**

**(I don't own anything. Btw, do you play mine craft? LETS PLAY TOGETHER, MAN! Leave a server IP in the comments if you do!)**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

We watched glee on Percy's T.V. until Conner came back. We were just getting to the good part! We had to turn it off.

He put his clothes back on, and we watched Conner's face. I know what you're thinking; "what kind of person watches Conner's face?". But his face was red, sweaty, and dirty.

Jason looked up. "Um.. what happened?"

Conner grunted. "I'm not talking about it. And it's my turn."

Drew and I glanced at each other.

Conner pointed at Drew. "Drew's playing now, because of what she did. And... Truth or dare, Annabeth?"

I forgot that Conner might kill me after this dare. I was about to say 'truth' when Drew stood up.

"Annabeth," she said. "You forgot about the makeover."

NO! I HATE MAKEOVERS!

Drew dragged me out of the room AGAINST MY WILL.

**Conner P.O.V**

I was about to give Annabeth a truth/dare, when she left the room. Great. Just great.

That's when Nico came with Piper into the cabin.

Jason, Percy, and Thalia clapped and said random comments. "Bravo!" "You're alive!" "I like cheese!"

"Yeah, well it wasn't easy!" Nico said. "Piper was in Tartarus!"

Jason frowned. "Really?"

Nico chuckled. "No, not really. She was in Elysium. Where all the heroes go."

"Okay..." I said. "My turn for truth or dare. Hmm... Jason, truth or dare?"

**Jason P.O.V**

I am the awesome Jason, and I have no fears!**  
**

But I have a fear of Travis and Conner.

"Okay, I choose dare."

Conner smirked, as if he wanted me to choose that.

"There are 5 parts to your dare." Conner said.

"**1**) Steal a bunch barbie doll from the Ares cabin."

"**2**) Tell Chiron to call all the campers for a big announcement."

"**3**) Climb to the top of the big house."

"**4**) Hold up the barbie dolls for everyone to see, and yell I love you barbie!"

"**5**) Kiss the barbies and come back to the cabin. Simple."

For a few seconds, everyone was quiet, they looked at each other, and burst into laughter.

**I got myself in a sticky situation, get it?**

No, I don't get it.

**I don't get it either. It wasn't a joke =)**

**Well, guys. That's the end of the chapter. PEACE. I have school, so that's why it's short. I gave up my BREAKFAST time to write this.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have my iPod on shuffle... HEY I LIKE THIS SONG. LALALALALA!**

**Anyway, I don't own anything except the cheeseburger that I'm eating =D**

**JASON P.O.V**

HOLD UP. I have to steal from the ARES CABIN? I'm not a wimp but the ARES CABIN?

And BARBIES?

"Dude." Travis said. "That was... AWESOME." They both laughed.

I sighed and got up. Protesting against the dare would get me kicked out of the game, so It's better I get up.

The Ares cabin was doing arts & crafts right about now, so I got a good chance to take the barbies without getting caught. I ran for it.

I went to a random bed, and opened a random closet. Lets see... Sword, knife, hat, shirt, BARBIE.

Remind me again why the Ares cabin has barbies.

I looked into each closet, and only found 2 Barbies. I looked around, and realized the cabin looked like a MESS after I came in here.

I looked under every bed, bathroom, and corner.

Finally, I had like 5 barbies and Clarisse's diary (I think I_ need_ to read that)

I turned around to get out of the place, but I found the Ares kids standing... right... there...

One word; SHIT.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Done!" Drew said.

YES. FINALLY. My makeover is done.

Drew slid the chair I was sitting on to the mirror. "What do you think?"

Wow. I was, okay I'll say it, PRETTY. I had eyeliner, lipstick, and blush. My hair was curly from the front, and pretty shiny. There were 2 clips in my hair, and Drew also made me change into a blue dress, that fit me perfectly, like she _knew_ one day she would give a makeover.

"Nice." I said. "This is... I'm speechless."

Drew squealed and helped me up. "Now, to show this to Percy."

I rolled my eyes and followed Drew to Poseidon's cabin.

When I entered, everyone was quiet. Thalia paused the T.V. Percy dropped the glass of water that he was drinking, and his jaw dropped. Even Travis and Nico couldn't stop staring.

Thalia smacked the boys on their head.

"Ow."

Drew smiled and whispered in my ear. "Percy's SPEECHLESS. Now go give him some."

I sat next to Percy and kissed him. I swear Seaweed Brain was blushing like crazy.

"So.." Thalia said. "Piper went to see if Jason is doing the dare, and I guess Conner, you can ask that truth or dare to Annabeth."

I almost forgot about Conner.

"Actually," he said. "I'd rather give a truth or dare to Percy."

THANK THE GODS.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

**Percy P.O.V**

Great. He just had to ask me.

"Truth," I chose.

Conner didn't even take a second to think about the truth. "If you weren't dating Annabeth, is it true you would date Rachel?"

He just had to choose that truth. Now Annabeth is going to kill me again.

"Yes." I mumbled.

I figured nobody heard that, when I realized Travis was holding a microphone next to my mouth.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She didn't punch me this time, she just got up and walked away.

"Percy," Thalia said. "You made her cry 2 times today."

Wow.

No one moved this time. It would be a bad idea if I chased after Annabeth, so I just went outside for a walk on the beach.

How much I hate myself.

I thought of ways to make Annabeth forgive me.

An idea popped in my head, but it was probably my worst idea ever.

I ran to the Apollo cabin, and grabbed a guitar. Then I went to Annabeth.

I knocked on the door and went inside. Only Annabeth was there. "Annabeth?" I asked.

No response.

I could hear her crying softly. I sat next to her, and started playing on the guitar. "I wanted to sing this for you."

(Percy sings the song names "Be alright". I LOVE IT)

_Across the ocean, across the sea_  
_Startin' to forget the way you look at me_  
_Over the mountains, across the sky_  
_Need to see your face and need to look in your eyes_  
_Through the storm and, through the clouds_  
_Bumps on the road and upside down_  
_I know it's hard baby, to sleep at night_  
_Don't you worry_

_Cause Everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_  
_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_  
_Through the sorrow,_  
_And the fights_  
_Don't you worry,_  
_Cause everything's gonna Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight_  
_Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight.._

_All alone, in my room_  
_Waiting for your phone call to come soon_  
_And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles_  
_To be in your arms_  
_Holding my heart_

_Oh I, Oh I..._  
_I Love You_  
_And Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_  
_Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the long nights_  
_And the bright lights_  
_Dont you worry_  
_Cause Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_  
_Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_You know that I care for you_  
_I'll always be there for you_  
_Promise I will stay right here, yeah_  
_I know that you want me too_  
_Baby we can make it through, anything_  
_Cause everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_  
_Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_  
_Through the sorrow, and the fights_  
_Dont you worry_  
_Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_  
_Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights_  
_Don't you worry_  
_Everything's gonna Be Alright.._

**Annabeth P.O.V  
**  
I was mad a Percy, but I had to admit. He sang pretty good. He said he loved me. And nice choice of song.

I sat up and Percy hugged me, and I ran my hand through his hair.

Both of us didn't speak.

He smiled, and I swear, his smile was worth more than a billion drachmas.

I took Percy's hand, and we went back to his cabin.

**AWWWW. By the way, this is 1000 words!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**WHAZZUP! **

**First, Thanks to the guy who commented like 4 times!**

**Second, Thanks to the guy who posted a smiley face!**

**Third, THANKS EVERYONE! **

**(Except to the whiny kid who complained about Annabeth being a girl. Seriously, if you don't like the story, why r u reading it?)  
**

**And now, the story =)**

**(SORRY FOR DA SUPER LATE UPDATE)  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I am not a guy and I don't own anything**

**Jason P.O.V**

Clarisse made a fist. "What are you doing?"

PLEASE, ZEUS! PUT A REALLY SMART EXCUSE IN MY HEAD!

"Um... I'm here because..." I ran for it. "MOMMY!"

Unfortunately, Clarisse's big arms caught me in time. "You're gonna get killed today, punk. Drop the barbies."

I did.

"Turn around."

I did.

"Clean up this mess."

I didn't. I grabbed the barbies, ran out, and flew to the roof of the big house. (I have awesome flying powers!)

I spotted Piper smiling at me (They are not together yet) and she called everyone in Percy's cabin.

"Chiron!" I looked down and waved at him. "I have an announcement!"

Chiron smiled like he knew what this was about, and called everyone.

I noticed Travis and Conner trying hard not to laugh.

I started. "Um..." I waved the barbies. "I LOVE BARBIES! YEAH!"

I kissed the disgusting dolls that had half of they're heads broken off.

Eww...

"That's it." I said, and flew back to Percy's cabin.

I glanced at Travis, Nico, and Conner, and they were ROFL.

The rest of the campers were cracking u also, but Clarisse was the only serious one.

Great.

She spit in my face, punched me in the stomach, took the dolls, and walked out.

Not only is my nickname gonna be "Barbie Boy" for the next few weeks, but I'm also getting an extra beat up from Clarisse everyday. Lucky me.

Then Annabeth and Percy walked in, hand in hand. At least someones happy.

"Alright," Percy said. "Lets play."

**Nico P.O.V**

DAAAAMN. I can't stop laughing.

Until Jason said "Truth or dare, Nico." That's when I stopped laughing.

"Dare, Barbie Boy."

Jason thought for a moment. "I dare you to take the pants off... CLARISSE."

CLARISSE. Out of all the campers.

I made my best death-boy-is-sad face. "Do I have to?"

Piper smiled. "Yes."

"Aw..." I got up, and everyone hid behind the bushes to make sure I do the dare.

I DO NOT WANT TO DO THIS.

**WHO WANTS TO SEE WHAT CLARISSE'S UNDERPANTS LOOKS LIKE?**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys really like the story, huh? This is only my first fanfic. But thanks for the over 55 reviews! Means a lot!**

**Now, who's ready to see CLARISSE'S PANTIES? (Well, read, not see.)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own no crap.**

**Nico P.O.V**

I peeked into the Ares cabin window.

Luckily, there was only one camper - Clarisse.

I slowly opened the door, so she wouldn't notice I was there. Then, I slid under a bed.

I could see Clarisse's feet right in front of my eyes.. right... there...

I took Clarisse's jeans, and I yanked them down.

I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't help laughing.

I mean, seriously?

White underpants with pink hears all over them? Come on, that's not the Clarisse I know!

Speaking of Clarisse, she was trying to figure out what in the Hades just happened.

Then, she went for it. She looked under the bed. She just _had_ to look under the bed!

She picked me up. "What just happened?"

I tried to hide my laughter, because she still didn't pick up her pants. "Umm... It was a dare?"

Then she punched me so hard, I blacked out.

**Piper P.O.V**

HAHAHA. Nico just passed out.

I guess we were laughing too hard, because Clarisse heard us, and she also found out that Conner was recording this on his phone.

"ALL OF YOU!" Clarisse screeched. "GET OUT BEFORE I TURN YOU GUYS INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!"

She was doing all of that in her tighty-no-longer-whities.

We ran out of the cabin, and into Percy's.

The best part? We got it all on camera.

"So," Conner said. "Post of YouTube?"

We nodded in agreement.

Conner smirked and hit the 'post' button. "Uploading... and complete."

Thalia frowned. "Wait... are we missing something?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "We are."

Everyone screamed. "DEATH BOY!"

**What happened to Nico? Will they save him? FIND OUT TOMORROW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOOOO. I wrote 1000 words and finished the chapter. Then it got deleted. RAGEEEEEE. I'll post it tomarrow because that hard work was put to waste.**

**I just decided to do something fun for this chapter because the real one got deleted.**

* * *

**Try to solve this Puzzle:**

**Post your answer in the comments. If you get it right, I will advertise your story in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Name one reason why you like this story. I will choose one person, and you will feature in my next disclaimer.**


End file.
